<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝑺𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝑴𝒆 |FRIAN| by Queenslittlesister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178264">𝑺𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝑴𝒆 |FRIAN|</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister'>Queenslittlesister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 18:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>its 1977,Twenty year old Freddie mercury,dashing young man with good looks,hides a painful secret from boyfriend Brian may,Freddie's abused by his parents,whips,paddles,fists,anything to hurt him,bring him down.when they're on tour,Brian finds out when he overhears Freddie fighting on the phone with his parents,yet Roger is dating John deacon's sister,Janelle Deacon(Shout out you Janelle! and her friend who sadly passed away from Covid and cancer,our condolences from family and friends,she was greatly loved!We support you Katie!).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝑺𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝑴𝒆 |FRIAN|</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Cast:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Freddie Mercury:20</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brian May:21</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>John deacon:22</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Janelle Deacon:21</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Roger Taylor:23</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Paul prenter:20</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jer Bulsara</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bomi Bulsara</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>........</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>@John_deaconforeal<em><br/></em></b>
</p><p>
  <b>@Queenie_1977</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>its 1977,Twenty year old Freddie mercury,dashing young man with good looks,hides a painful secret from boyfriend Brian may,Freddie's abused by his parents,whips,paddles,fists,anything to hurt him,bring him down.when they're on tour,Brian finds out when he overhears Freddie fighting on the phone with his parents,yet Roger is dating John deacon's sister,Janelle Deacon</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>(Shout out to you Janelle! and her friend who sadly passed away from Covid and cancer,our condolences from family and friends,she was greatly loved!We support you Katie!).<br/></em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>......................</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>June 3rd 1977,Monday</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Freddie's p.o.v</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm Twenty,i'm in a band,Queen,we started young,i'm abused by my parents,despite me being gay,i have a boyfriend,Brian,he's our guitarist,our bassist,John is trying split up Roger and his sister,Janelle Deacon."Morning John,Janelle",i smile."Morning Fred",we all treat Janelle like a sister.</p><p>"what do you say we prank Roger?",i ask."flour trap?",Janelle asked"yes,we gotta do it before Roger and Brian get here",i say."Freddie,there's a bruise under your eye,how many doors have you walked into?"John asked"the amount there is at home",i say.</p><p>"they're here",i say.Brian walked in,i nod,Roger got dumped with Flour"Janelle!",he screeched,we burst out giggling like little kids."Freddie,are you okay?",my boyfriend asked"yeah i'm fine,why'd you ask?",i ask."You've got bruises on your face,under your eye,on your arm",he says"i'm fine Brian",i lied.</p><p>"give me a kiss",he says,i do."hopeless romantic",i say.We leave for  tour tomorrow,i went over to my abusive parents."Farrokh!",dad yelled"y yes sir",i tend to obey when they yell.I do see a therapist.dad smacked hard."bend over slut",he growled.he belted me,always does,it hurts,burns.he beats me until i can't get up,i'm chucked into the basement.</p><p>"you're just worthless!",he yelled."a good for nothing worthless son!",he yelled,beating me."get out",he spat,i left,wiped my eyes,ran home.walked to the bathroom,showered,hissing because of the sting.Put on a shirt,jogging bottoms.laid in bed,my boyfriend joined me."cuddle",he says"no",i sighed"baby",he says"No sex,you horny bastard",i say"how dare you!",he gasped before kissing me.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">June 4th 1977,Tuesday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>We leave for tour today,after hours of flying.the phone rang.....</p><p>
  <em><b>(Father,</b>Freddie)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"FARROKH YOU UNGRATEFUL FUCKING DISAPPOINTMENT!"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"hello father"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"thats sir to you"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"sorry sir",</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"i never said you could leave!"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"im in a band <span class="u">father,</span>put up with it"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i never want anything to do you and mum again"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"ungratefu~"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>I hung up."No wonder what goes on",Brian says."they abuse you",he says"no,they don't",i say."don't deny it",he says."shirt off now",he says.I do."turn around",he says."why didn't you tell me?",he asked."because Brian,they abuse me because i'm fucking gay and i'm dating you!",i say,i grabbed my shirt,put it on.</p><p>
  <em><b>(Mary,</b>Freddie)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Date me"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"No"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"please"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"No"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"please Mary,just for a few weeks"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"NO Freddie"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"fine,let me be abused by my shitty ass parents then",i spat.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>